Hello Fascination
by mermaidonacid
Summary: AU FanFiction. NOT ECLARE.  Imogen Moreno enrolls at Degrassi, stirring up a tornado of drama, hatred, love, and heartbreak.  WAS RATED T, NOW RATED M, self-injury, sexual content, disturbing scenes, etc.
1. Prologue

_**BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEP -**_

"God damnit!" I cursed, burying myself further under the covers, trying to block out the sounds of my alarm echoing its way throughout my bedroom. A sign that today was brand new, reminding me that today was also my first day at my new school.

Groaning, I reluctantly flipped the covers off, staring at the ceiling. The silence was deafening. No one was home, something I had been well used to ever since I was younger. My parents were barely ever there. My mother a neurosurgeon and my father a busy business man that worked in the stock market. I had everything handed to me upon a silver platter ever since I could remember. My parents shoving materialistic what-nots down my throat, to make up for their absence.

Swinging my legs over the side of my California king bed, I stretched.

"6:30." I mumbled, glancing at the clock. I barely knew anything about my new school. Only that Degrassi was a prime spot for drama, from what I'd researched on the internet. I didn't know if there was a dress-code, and if there was, I wasn't informed. Not like I cared that much anyways.

After a half hour of figuring what to wear, I settled on a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans, and an open-backed over-sized white top, with the words 'wasted youth' printed diagonally on the front. The light top contrasted with my olive skin tone, and my straight dark brown hair. I bent down, placing my feet into white flats.

Grabbing my leather satchel, I swung it over my shoulder, picking up my iPhone from my desk. On the way out of my room, I stopped at the side table next to my bed, grabbing the finely rolled joint that lay there.

As I traipsed down the princess staircase, I swam in the echoes that my footsteps created. I wondered where my nanny was, hoping there would be someone to grace my presence on this lonely morning.

"Angelica? Angelica!" I yelled, entering the kitchen, where there was a granola bar and a bottle of water set out for me. A small note peeking out from under the beverage.

**_Gone to the grocery store to pick up. Have a great day at your new school, Imogen!_**

**_I Love You,_**

**_Angelica_**

"Love you, too." I crumpled up the note, shoving the two items into my bag.

Walking outside, I was graced with warm spring air and the sun shining down upon me. I felt better, responding to the warmth that spread about my body. Picking a white daisy from the garden, I pushed it behind my ear.

"Good morning, Miss Moreno!"

I turned, to see one of the gardeners, pop his head out from behind a bush, a toothy grin spreading across his tanned wrinkled face.

"Morning, Pancho!" I grinned, waving, as I made my way to my car.

Once, I was settled in, I fished through my center console for a lighter. Sparking the joint, I inhaled deeply, holding the skunky smoke in until I couldn't anymore.

Marijuana. No, I wasn't dependent upon it. Actually, it helped me, especially with my anxiety. I didn't like pills or medication, so I took the holistic route and turned to Cannabis. It was smooth and invigorating, and caused my nerves relax. I adored it, and loved it. My parents knew, and if they cared, I didn't know about it.

I pulled out of the driveway, beeping my goodbye to Pancho.


	2. Chapter One

As soon as I got to Degrassi, a wave of nausea washed over me. I watched as students swarmed around the front steps, in different colored polo's, with khaki's to match. Fucking uniforms.

No one had informed me of this. No one had mentioned anything about uniforms. Dress code, would have been fine, but, uniforms? Now I knew I would look like a complete asshole. I looked down at my outfit, sighing. Just fucking perfect. What a nice way to start my first day. I knew I couldn't leave now, that would just be even worse. I had to go in, and face whatever would come my way.

I stepped out of my car, slamming the door behind me. Positioning my aviators on my nose, I slung my bag over me.

"Hey pretty girl, you lost?" a boy in a red polo walked up to me, a devilish smile plastered across his face.

"No, but you are, if you're talking to me." I quipped, brushing past him and his gang of friends that surrounded him. I heard hoots and whistles as I walked away, along with the protest of that slimy character that had just graced my company a minute ago.

I received stares as I made my way up the front steps, whispers flying around me. I already knew what they were talking about. Besides the fact that I wasn't in school uniform, I'd worn an open-back shirt, showing off my fully tattooed backside, something that wasn't too common for a 17 year old.

As soon as I entered the building, I was stopped by a security guard.

"Miss, will you come with me?" the burly man grabbed a hold of my shoulder, gripping gently.

"Excuse me." I shook him off, glaring unnapprovingly back at him.

"Miss, please follow me, you are not in dress code." he replied firmly.

Sighing heavily, I followed behind him, welcoming the stares around me. I loved the attention I was getting, and it was definitely outweighing the fact that I was about to get my ass chewed out for not having a uniform.

Entering the main office, I was already greeted by a tall man, his arms crossed.

"Imogen Moreno?" the gangly adult spoke up, turning and motioning for me to follow. I nodded, trudging into the room, closing the door behind me.

"I didn't know there was a uniform." I stated, "No one told me."

Ignoring my statement, he turned around, putting out his hand, "I'm Mr. Simpson, principal at this fine insitution."

"Imogen…well you already know that." I hesitantly took his hand, shaking it slightly, before retracting and falling back into the leather chair behind me.

"I'm aware that your parents didn't inform you of the uniform, but that is no excuse to be wearing such a revealing top, Miss Moreno."

"I don't see anything wrong with it, my last school didn't either." I crossed my legs.

He sighed, staring at me before placing his hands on the desk, "I'm going to give you a free pass today, because you're new to Degrassi, but, you will need to close up the back of the shirt."

"Are you kidding me?" I protested, watching as he picked up the stapler from his desk, "This shirt cost more than that chair you're sitting in, I can't just STAPLE it, are you crazy?"

He just stared at me, stapler in hand, "It's this, or I find you something from the lost and found, do you want that?"

Groaning, I took the stapler. After the back was closed, I picked up my bag, "Are we done?"

"I hope so." Mr. Simpson leaned back, "Welcome to Degrassi, Imogen."

After walking out of the office, I was greeted with bare hallways. The bell must of rang already. Of course, I'd be late now. I pulled my rumpled schedule from my bag, crinkling my nose up at the first subject; English.

On the way to class, I pulled at the back fabric of my shirt, popping the staples off. Feeling a faint breeze on my backside, I smiled in satisfaction. There was no way I was going a whole day like that.

Hearing the clatter of footsteps, I turned to see a boy jogging down the hall towards me.

"Are you in Ms. Dawes class?" I asked when he got closer. He was cute, wearing a purple polo, and khaki pants. I smiled, "Nice purple shirt."

He stopped in front of me, stumbling over his words before taking full composure, "Uh, yeah, Ms. Dawes class, I'm late…..why aren't you in uniform?"

"Uniforms promote conformity." I shrugged, pulling at the hem of my shirt.

"I've heard that before." he smiled slightly, "I'm Adam."

"Imogen." I grinned, raising an eyebrow, "So Adam, how much trouble are we going to get in for being late?"

"Detention." he groaned, shaking his head, "But, you're new so-"

"I'll be the excuse, I got out of trouble once today, I think I'm on a roll anyways." I laughed, lightheartedly.

"Good." Adam chuckled, "C'mon, our class is two more doors down."

Following Adam, I grinned inside. I'd already made a friend, something I hadn't had in quite awhile. When we arrived at the door, I peered in, feeling a bit of anxiety build up.

"You okay?" Adam's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"First day jitters, it's okay, I was the same way." he offered, before putting his hand on the handle, "Ready or not…."

Adam walked into class, brashly, grabbing a hold of my arm, and dragging me towards the teachers desk.

Granted, I could already feel the entire classes eyes on me, I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Ms. Dawes, this is Imogen, she's new here." Adam introduced me, before turning to nod at me, quickly making his way to his seat.

"Imogen…"

"Imogen Moreno." I informed, playing with the straps on my bag, "I already talked to Mr. Simpson about the dress code."

"Nice to meet you Imogen, although we promote individuality, uniforms are as well," she smiled, "That shirt sure is something different. Take a seat next to Adam."

"Thanks, Ms. Dawes." I replied, moving to where Adam was, the seat across from him empty. Sitting down, I turned to him, winking. He flushed and I smiled to myself, slouching down in my seat, my eyes wandering the room.

People were definitely being obvious about not trying to look at me. Of course I was the only one in a sea of purple and red, with a bright white shirt, barely covering half of my body. Oh Imogen, you are precious.

Ms. Dawes informed us that she had to go to the library to pick up our new books we would be reading. Silently cheering, this would give me time to talk to Adam and get more info.

"Imogen, you sure are the attention-getter." Adam turned in his seat so he was facing me, "Everyone's looking at you."

"They're looking at my tattoo." I sighed, "It causes people to stop and stare, it's so beautifulllll." I droned sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Nah, I mean, I don't mind the attention, but people can be so….obvious." I looked around, my eyes capturing a pair of bright blue eyes. She quickly looked away, burying her nose back into the book that was in front of her.

"Hmph." I turned around, to be greeted with a head of shaggy black hair, leaning on folded arms.

"That's Eli." Adam, whispered, "He's usually quick-witted and actually awake."

"Hmm." I poked his black painted nails, trying to get a stir out of him.

"Stop that!" Adam hissed, "He's not really in a good mood these days."

"Well, life is too short to be depressed." I quipped, turning back to Eli. I poked him again, only getting small movement in response, I tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Adam, go away." a muffled reply came from Eli, shrugging away my hand.

"Uh, this isn't Adam." I shot back.

His head, slowly lifted, hands coming up to rub his eyes, when they opened, I felt my stomach do a small flip. Green orbs, locked with my hazel ones, and I smiled, "Hey Eli, I'm Imogen."

"How do you-" he started.

"Oh, Adam told me." I glanced toward my new friend, before looking back at Eli, "Why so sad, lonely boy?"

"Why so inquisitive?" Eli responded, straightening up in his chair.

"Why so defensive?" I narrowed my gaze onto him, hoping to trigger some sort of reaction.

"This is amusing." Adam interjected, trying to stifle a laugh."

"You need to shut the fuck up." Eli spoke up all of a sudden, disgust dripping from his words.

Taken aback at his sudden anger, I pursed my lips into a solid line, "Excuse me, emo boy, I was just trying to be nice, but obviously, you can't be nice back." I turned around in my seat, ignoring the whispered calls from Adam.

Class flew by fast, and I was thankful my next one was Art. My favorite above all others. When the bell rang, I quickly swept up my books, shoving them into my bag. Brushing past the other students on the way out, I was pissed off mentally that Eli was such a dickbag. Usually, the reactions I get aren't so negative. And this was something I wasn't used to.

"Imogen! Imogen!" Adam rushed up through other students towards me, "Imogen-"

"You can tell your friend Eli, that he's a fucking asshole." I spat, moving through the hallways.

"He usually isn't like that, he's just gone through a lot lately, he's not a bad guy." Adam yelled over the crowd.

"That's no reason to act like that towards someone who was just being friendly." I stopped in front of my next class, "I don't take kindly to assholes."

"He's really not like that-" Adam started to protest.

"When I see it, I'll believe it." I interrupted, looking at him, "Look, I've got to get to my next class…"

"Want to hang after school?" Adam blurted out, looking at me with a sheepish expression, "I mean you don't have to-"

"Sure." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, "That'd be cool."

Adam grinned, before disappearing into the crowd. I don't know why I got so defensive over Eli. I barely met the kid and I was jumping to conclusions. I reasoned with myself and came up with the excuse that I was just overly anxious.

The rest of the day sped by. I met numerous new friends, and flirted with numerous hot guys. I adored the attention I was getting, but I knew once I received my school uniform, I wouldn't stand out as much as I had before.

Throughout the day, I never ran in Eli again. Although a part of me inside, itched to come across those beautiful green orbs again. He fascinated me, from what little I saw him in class. He had secrets and I wanted to know what they were.

After collecting my books from my locker to bring home, I walked to the entrance, pushing the front doors open. Warm, spring air blasted upon my face, causing shivers to cover my entire body.

"Imogen! Over here!" I heard that familiar voice, and eagerly turned to see what direction it was coming from.

There was Adam, leaning on a…..hearse? Was that what I thought it was?

"Uhm…nice….ride?" I raised an eyebrow, as I approached Adam.

"Oh, this old thing?" he ran his hand down the length of the hood, "This baby makes the girls drop dead in their tracks!" Adam laughed at his attempt at a joke, "Get it? Drop dead?"

"Don't make me rethink our friendship already, dude." I laughed, punching his shoulder lightly, "Really though, this is your ride?"

"Aww, hell no." he answered, looking back at me, "It's Eli's."

"Well if this isn't a cliché, then I don't know WHAT is!" I walked around the black vintage vehicle, inspecting the exterior, and snooping through the windows on the interior. It was a classic, creepy, but a classic.

This kid just keeps getting more and more interesting.


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay, a couple things about this chapter:_

- I know the info about the hearse isn't real, i basically bullshitted it, so don't give me crap about it lol.

- This story IS going to be a lot of chapters, because I will be developing the characters and relationships slowly.

Leave me reviews! At least **5** reviews before I post the next chapter, thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own Imogen's tattoo's.**

* * *

><p>"You still mad?" Adam inquired, walking over to where I was standing.<p>

I cocked my eyebrow, sighing, "It's not that I'm mad, just more peeved that he snapped at me like that."

"Eli has been through some tough times lately…." Adam's voice trailed off and I leaned closer to him.

"Like….."

"Girlfriend stuff…well ex-girlfriend stuff." he answered looking at me, "Just stupid stuff."

"Well it doesn't seem so stupid to me," I leaned on the hearse, "Tell me!"

"I can't, I don't gossip." Adam responded, "Ask him yourself."

"And receive another un-welcoming answer? No thanks."

"Adam." I heard a low voice, causing me to slightly jump, turning around, I was faced with Eli.

"Hey dude!" Adam answered cheerfully, "I was just showing Imogen your car."

Eli glanced over at me, not saying a word. Taking this as an opportunity to mend the communication between us, I grinned.

"I like your car. It's a classic, 1950's Chevy-made? They only produced 1000 of them." I reeled off information, watching his expression change from grim to surprised.

"Damn, woman." Adam laughed, "Car freak, much?"

After no response from Eli, I sighed again, "Okay, I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier, Adam here, said you're not a bad person soooo…..I'm Imogen, and you are?"

"Eli." he answered curtly, still accessing the situation, "You know a lot about cars?"

"I do. My father collects antique cars, and I work on them….well…by myself, but," I felt a grim feeling overcome me, "Yeah, cars are something I adore. And your hearse is pretty damn awesome."

"Thanks." he smiled faintly, "So, where's your uniform?"

I looked down at my attire, chuckling, "Uniforms are over-rated. But, I guess I'll have to conform with the rest of you guys."

"Okay good, this is good," Adam breathed a sigh of relief, "No more tension!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." I smirked, glancing at Eli, winking, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "Anyways, I've got to get going, homework calls."

"See you later?" Adam called after me, as I turned away.

"But of course." I grinned, before flashing my eyes to Eli, who still had a curious look plastered upon his face. Waving a hasty goodbye, I turned around, making my way to my car.

Arriving home, an over-whelming feeling of loneliness washed over me. Closing the door behind me, I heard commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Angelica?" I jogged down the foyer towards the open kitchen, coming face to face with Pancho and my nanny arguing in Spanish.

"Excuse me!" I yelled over the confusion, wishing I knew how to speak the language, "What's going on?"

"Pancho here, cut down my herbs! The herbs I have been growing since the beginning of the spring!" Angelica spat. My gardener sent a reel of Spanish curse words at her, causing another argument. Rolling my eyes, I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'll be in my room!" I backed out of the kitchen, traipsing up the staircase. Upon arriving, I threw my bag down, grabbing my MacBook from my desk. Logging on to my facerange account, I searched for my new found friends.

After going through and adding everyone I could, I saw a message pop up in the chat bar, "Adam Torres."

Imogen Moreno - "Hey!"

Adam Torres - "What's up?"

Imogen Moreno - "Seriously procrastinating this hw lol you?"

Adam Torres - "Same! So Eli says you're cool."

Imogen Moreno - "Oh what a relief ;) it was my life goal to be cool."

Adam Torres - "hahaha."

Biting my lip, I looked around my room. I was bored, I was lonely.

Imogen Moreno - "What are you doing tonight?"

Adam Torres - "Uhm nothing really."

Imogen Moreno - "Wanna come over and hang?"

Adam Torres - "Def! what time?"

Imogen Moreno - "uhhh 5?"

Adam Torres - "sweet!"

Imogen Moreno - "Ask Eli if he wants to come too."

Adam Torres - "I'll try, but I doubt it."

Imogen Moreno - "Well, tell him, I want him to come."

Adam Torres - "Does someone have a crush ;)"

I giggled to myself, blushing. Shit, did I? Already? No one makes me blush. Deciding to play coy and sarcastic, I started to type again.

Imogen Moreno - "Oh yeah baby ;)"

Adam Torres - "Oh god."

Imogen Moreno - "Shut up and come over! I'll text you my address."

Logging off of facerange, I quickly texted Adam my address. I was excited and nervous at the same time, secretly hoping Eli would come out with him. Heading for my desk, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes, grabbing a blunt from the inside. I didn't know I either if them smoked and I hoped that they didn't care if I did or not, but it would be awesome if they smoked with me.

Turning to my closet, I walked him, pulling clothes off racks. Finally settling on denim shorts and another one of my open back shirts. This one read, "Moon Child." It was fairly ripped up, shrugging I tossed it on, pulling my hair into a long braid.

After pacing around anxiously for a half hour, I heard the doorbell ring. Jumping I shot out of my room, barreling down the staircase. I saw Angelica about to open the door, sliding into the lobby, I crashed into the center table, almost causing it to fall over.

"Immy?" Angelica stopped, "What are you-"

"My friends are here!" I stood up, brushing my shorts off, "Sorry."

"Friends?" Angelica raised her eyebrow quizzically, "Really?"

Rolling my eyes, I walked toward the door, pulling it open. There was Adam, with Eli right beside him.

Grinning widely, I grabbed both of their arms brashly, pulling them into the foyer, "Welcome, guys!"

The two boys, composed themselves as I let go, walking up the staircase, not hearing footsteps behind me, I glanced back, "Come on guys!"

"Holy shit." Eli answered in awe, looking around. Adam was doing the same and Angelica was stifling laughter.

"Oh, that sniggering person over there, that's Angelica." I nodded over to her.

"Sorry, it's just their reactions were funny." she replied, "You are?"

"I'm Adam and that's Eli." Adam introduced, "It's just wow, this house is awesome…"

"I guess." I glanced around before beckoning them to follow me. I jogged up the stairs, making my way towards my room, "I'm glad you guys could come, it gets pretty boring around here."

"No problem." Eli answered, as he entered into my bedroom, "What do your parents do?"

"Make money and never come home." I replied hastily, picking up the blunt from my desk, "Come outside."

I opened the balcony doors, letting in the warm evening air, "So do you guys mind if I smoke?"

Adam came up next to me, glancing at my hand, which held the blunt, "Weed?"

"We don't smoke." Eli came on the other side of me, a whiff of soft and masculine cologne drifted towards my nose.

Smiling, I took out my lighter, "Suit yourself."

"I never said I wouldn't try though." Adam spoke up, surprising me, "I mean, it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Eli huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on," I nudged him softly, leaning towards him, "Peer pressure."

"Yeah, come on dude, you only live once." Adam nodded, "Do it, do it, do it-"

"I don't know." the shaggy haired teenager mumbled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"If it makes you feel any better, I smoke to calm my anxiety." I informed, sparking the blunt, "It helps me relax. I don't like medication, so, I use this."

"You have anxiety?" Eli looked up at me, with bright green orbs, shining with curiosity.

"Yeah, but anyways," I looked away from him, shaking memories from my mind, "You down?"

I lifted the rolled herb to my lips, inhaling the sweet skunky smoke, holding it in for a couple seconds I breathed out, smiling, "Who's next?"

Adam took it from me, doing the same, but coughing roughly as he exhaled. Laughing he looked at me with watery eyes, "Well, then."

We both turned to Eli, who was leaning on the balcony rail, staring intently at the both of us.

"C'mon, hun." I took the blunt from Adam, holding it out for him, "Take a hit."

Eli surveyed the situation, glancing back and forth from me to Adam. I wanted to know so badly what was going on in that head of his. But before I knew it, I felt his hand brush mine.

"Just once." he lifted the blunt to his mouth, inhaling, then exhaling, without coughing.

Nodding approvingly, I took it back, "See? Not so bad, huh?"

After about 10 minutes, all that was left was a roach. Both Adam and Eli had taken multiple hits, Eli going back on his word that he would only take one hit. We were all giggly, smiling widely at each other. I couldn't of been any happier.

"I feel….good." Eli announced, sitting down in one of the wicker chairs that graced the balcony.

"I haven't heard that in forever!" Adam laughed, "Finally dude, finally."

Curious, I leaned back in my chair, staring back and forth at the both of them, finally resting my eyes on Eli, "So, who is the reason for your endless brooding?"

* * *

><p>Okay tell me what you guys think! Reviews are appreciated :) 3<p> 


	4. Chapter Three

Okay, even though, I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, those of you who did, thank you SO much for the feedback :) !

This next chapter might seem a little rushed, I have so many ideas for this story.

Let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own a silver Acura TL.**

* * *

><p>Eli looked startled as I finished my question, glancing over at Adam, who threw his hands up in surrender. I grinned at this, my guess was right on.<p>

"It's over." he looked at me, "Nothing to discuss."

"Oh, but there is." I crossed my legs, "She had to be pretty special for you to go all distressed-emo-boy." I pushed, licking my bottom lip thoughtfully, "I'm not forcing you to talk about it, but it's a weight off your shoulders to get it out in the open."

"What I've been trying to tell him…" Adam shook his head, "He's so damn stubborn."

"It's no use in talking about something that is no longer there." Eli spoke up, "She decided she didn't want to be with me anymore, and that is all."

"After you crashed your hearse over her." Adam blurted out, immediately covering his mouth.

I raised my eyebrow as Eli shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Is that true?"

"I wasn't in my right mind." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "I told her I loved her, and she still shot me down, I was angry and driving, and it just…didn't mix well."

"Did you try to commit suicide?" I asked softly, gauging the reactions from my new found acquaintances.

Eli sucked in air and Adam leaned back, scared, as if waiting for a bomb to explode. I knew I was brash with my questions, it was in my nature. I wanted to find out everything. I was nosy, no doubt about it, but I was always searching for someone to relate to, and finding more and more out about Eli, I figured we weren't very different at all.

After no response, the air became thick with tension. Adam glanced to me with a look of disdain, sighing I looked back at Eli, "You're not the only one, you know."

"I didn't-"

"I tried to commit suicide twice." I interrupted, looking up towards the clouds slowly rolling by, "Once when I was in 8th grade, and again 6 months ago. It's a wonderful feeling, you know? That point when you know you're so close, and everything just speeds up. Every emotion, every memory washes over your entire body. Exhilarating really….but honestly…selfish."

Looking back down, my vision focused. Both boys were looking at me with a mix of wonder, confusion, and curiosity. I knew I was a bit messed up, and it caused me to have a lack of friends. No one wanted to deal with the bizarre characteristics that came along with me.

"Seriously?" Eli's voice lowered, and he brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Why?"

"I won't answer your question, until you answer mine." I looked deeply into his bright emerald eyes, searching for something, anything.

"I…." Eli broke our gaze, looking down at his feet, "I did, I tried, okay?"

"Cool." I smiled faintly, "It's okay."

"How can you be so happy though?" Eli inquired, "You don't seem like you would try to commit suicide."

"People who really mean it, you least expect it." I answered softly.

"I've never tried to kill myself." Adam spoke up, "But I used to burn myself."

"Burning?" I looked over at him, "Why?"

"Because of who I am."

I cocked my head, running my eyes up and down him. Seeing him blush, I smirked, "You're pretty cute, Adam, so what is it that I can't see?"

"I'm FTM." he breathed out quickly, "Female to Male Transgender."

"Interesting." I uncrossed my legs, bending down to grab a cigarette, "That's cool though, you're still an awesome guy."

"Thanks." he bowed his head bashfully and I heard Eli clear his throat.

"Yes?"

"Tell us why." he said, watching as I lit my cigarette.

"The first time I attempted suicide was because I was being bullied in school, bad." I inhaled, "I was beat up, had my belongings stolen from me, just…a lot."

I flicked my cigarette, exhaling the smoke, "The reason why I tried again 6 months ago, was because I was in an abusive relationship."

"How bad?" Adam inquired, listening intently.

"Um," I sighed, fidgeting in my seat. I wasn't comfortable letting everyone know, because the fact, I'd never done anything about it. I knew I needed to change, start opening up more about my past to others around me, hopefully creating some sort of understanding as to why I was, how I was.

"He, well…" I hesitated, darting my eyes back and forth from Eli's to Adam's. Both of them giving me a reassuring look, a tiny bit of confidence rose up, "He um, took advantage of me, you know-"

"Raped you?" Eli said almost inaudibly.

"Uh, y-yeah." I pulled at the braid, twisting it through my fingers, "A lot of times…I don't remember how many though, but I never said anything to anyone. It's the reason I moved here. To get away."

"What an asshole." Adam spat, "Why didn't you get him arrested?"

"It's complicated." I responded curtly, feeling tears surfacing. Swallowing, I forced the rising lump in my throat down, taking another drag of my cigarette, "Can we just, just not talk about it anymore…"

"Yeah, of course." Eli captured my eyes with his and for the first time, he smiled, subtlety and gently. Thus causing tiny butterflies that lay dormant within, to all of a sudden flutter. Caught in a stupor, catching myself staring for a few seconds, I looked down, laughing quietly.

"Sorry, brain freeze." I kicked myself mentally. I never freeze.

"It's cool." Adam answered, after I managed to pick up my head a moment, I saw the two boys exchange a secret expression.

"Okay, enough with all of this emotional bullshit." I stood up, putting my cigarette out in the ashtray next to me, "Come on, boys."

For the rest of the evening we played mindless video games and watched Workaholics, laughing and giggling until we couldn't breathe. We oddly grew close, faster than any friendship I'd ever had. I felt comfortable with them, like I could indulge them in my deepest, darkest secrets. I was too smart though, to give in too quickly, because I'd already divulged a very intimate part of myself.

Night soon came, and glancing at the clock, I realized it was already 10pm.

"So sad to say guys, but I've got to head to bed, school tomorrow, you know." Adam sighed, obviously not wanting to head home.

"Yeah, me too." Eli stood up from his seat, stretching, "Damn, I'm exhausted."

"Well, thanks for dealing with me." I grinned, playfully, "I had a lot of fun, most I've had in awhile."

"Same here." Eli pushed away the hair from in front of his eyes, smirking, "You're a good host, Miss Imogen."

"Oh the smirk!" Adam punched Eli, "It's back!"

The boys wrestled in front of me, before taking their composure again. Laughing, I started to walk towards the entrance of the house.

"We should do this again!" Adam, caught up with me, wiggling his eyebrows, he leaned in, "I saw the way Eli was looking at you."

Blushing a bright shade of red, I lightly shoved him, "Adam!"

"What's going on?" Eli caught up with us, stopping at the door.

"Nothing, Adam was just being stupid." I rolled my eyes, and Adam chuckled.

"Okay, then." Eli looked back and forth between us slowly.

"Anyways, good night guys!" I wrapped my arms around Adam, giving him a big hug. Turning to Eli, I did the same, but this time, catching me off guard. His grip was tight around me, and I felt like I was slowly melting into him, the soft smell of cologne drifted to my nose. Becoming lost for a few seconds, I realized we were hugging for longer than the norm. I heard him sigh, almost inaudibly into my hair, and my eyes widened, pulling away.

Adam was staring at us, almost in awe, with a look of bewilder on his face, I felt my cheeks burn crimson again, not daring to look at Eli. I opened the door, moving out of the way so they could exit, "Bye guys!"

"See you later!" Adam winked at me as he passed, speeding up before I could hit him. Eli then walked after him, glancing back before he left.

"This was nice, Imogen. See you tomorrow." he smirked, leaving me with a mind of exploding mixed emotions.


	5. Chapter Four

**Ahh, sorry guys, I've been slacking on updating! I've just been so busy!**

**But OMG DEGRASSI SEASON 11, so far? AMAZING! I cannot wait for more Imogen!**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews my loves!**

**This chapter was kind of a filler until the good stuff comes, kind of slow, but after this one, everything just gets insane! I promise ;)**

**Yes, this is very AU, so please forgive me :)**

**I don't own degrassi, but I do own a lot of shoes.**

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you in uniform, Imogen." I heard Principal Simpson drone, as I entered Degrassi High. Tossing him a cheesy grin, I pulled at the feathers that cascaded down my right shoulder, playing with them as I walked towards my locker.<p>

I had a restless sleep. Tossing and turning, thinking about….Eli. Who would have thought? He had inched his way into my mind, pulling on strings of curiosity. This always happened. I always picked the fucked up ones. I didn't even know what to think. But the only thing I did know, was that those emerald orbs were haunting me, annoyingly.

"Hey hey hey!" Adam, appeared on the side of me, grinning from ear to ear, "What's up?"

"Someone's chipper this morning." I laughed lightheartedly, stopping at my locker.

He stared at me, with this look of desperation in his eyes.

"Welllll…." I twirled the lock, "Why are you soooo chipper this morning?"

"There's this girl that I like….Fiona." Adam started.

"Fiona?" I opened my locker, "Like, the ogre in Shrek?"

"Very funny." he glared at me playfully.

"So you like this girl, Fiona…." I placed my books in my locker, moving the door so I could see my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, and she wants me to go over to her loft and hang out." he finished, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, I'd jump right on that then….literally." I winked, looking back at him, "Yeah baby!"

"It's not that easy," he replied, wincing at my comment, "I can barely even talk to her without stuttering."

"Oh, it's not that hard, darling." I started, put the finishing touches of gloss on my lips, "How could anyone resist your cute face?"

Adam blushed and I raised my eyebrow, placing lip gloss into my bag, "Confidence is key. And try to, you know, tease her a bit….be a little mysterious, girl's like mystery."

"Like Eli?" Adam commented.

I shut my locker, leaning my back against it, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling, "Yeah, like Eli, I guess, but without all the brooding."

"You like the brooding."

"Well, I mean….." I answered slowly, a small smile unrepentantly crossing my face. Realizing I was part-swooning in my mind, I quickly composed myself, "I don't like-I mean, he's-."

"I wasn't even insinuating that you liked him." Adam crossed his arms, "This just brought this entire conversation to a whole other topic."

"You're pretty smart, Adam." I smiled grimly, "I'll admit, he's cute, but he's got more baggage than an airport."

Adam chuckled, leaning in, "Okay, Miss Hypocrite ."

"Miss Hypocrite, eh?" Eli came up from behind Adam, sporting a black blazer over his red polo, "What may be the topic of this conversation?"

"Nothing of importance." I shot daggers at Adam, causing him to stifle a laugh, turning to Eli.

"Well, okay then." the shaggy haired teenager shook his head, chuckling, "You guy's ready for Dawes test today?"

"Can we skip?" I blurted out, leaning against my locker.

"It's a test." Adam looked at me, obliviously, "It's a big grade."

I sighed, before glancing over at Eli, who had a mysterious glint in his eyes, I bit my lip, cocking my head, "What do you think, Elijah?"

"Eli…" Adam warned.

"We could…" Eli pulled his English book out of his locker, "But I can't really miss anymore days of school-"

"Pussy." I hissed, playfully, huffing, "Well, if we aren't going to skip, can we at least make up for it this weekend? I want to have a party."

"Party?" Eli closed his locker, "What kind of party?"

"We don't really go to parties." Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "Well get invited, at least."

"Make us sound like losers, why don't you." Eli shoved his best friend.

Laughing, I turned on my heel, making my way to English class. A party. I didn't want anything too big, or too crazy. Well, no, I lied, of course I wanted it to be crazy, who was I kidding?

As I entered class, I uniformly took my seat, Eli grabbing the one behind me, and Adam falling into the one next to mine. I thoughtfully glanced around, looking for that head of reddish blond curls.

My eyes fell upon, those same ice blue ones, staring right back into my warm light brown orbs. She looked away before I did, amusing me, I laughed softly, turning around to face Eli, whose head was down, as he drew on his desk.

"Hey." I whispered, tapping on his desk, he glanced up, connecting his gaze with mine, I felt a wave of lust crash over me, almost breaking my composure. God, he was beautiful.

"Yes?" he smirked, obviously amused at my expression.

"Come over my house Friday night, and plan to stay over." I slickly slid the sharpie from in between his fingers, adding to the picture he was drawing.

"U-Uh, um, is Adam coming, too?" I felt his nerves vibrate the desk, and I glanced up, licking my bottom lip. Eli sucked air in.

"Why, are you scared?" I replied huskily, inching my face closer to his. Feeling his hot breath breeze down on me, I decided to pull back before I caused him to have a heart attack. I dropped the sharpie on his desk.

"N-n-no…" Eli stuttered out, and I sat back in my seat, winking before turning around.

I felt a kick, and I looked to the source, being faced with Adam who had a look of wonder and curiosity plastered all over his face.

Smirking, I mouthed the words, 'I'll talk to you at lunch.'

Sinking back into my seat, my heart was still racing. A feeling I adored all too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews reviews reviews! For the next chapter, of course :)<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**OMG thank you to ALLLLLL of you wonderful people who read my story so far!**

**your reviews are well more than appreciated! :D I love feedback**

**This one is sort of short again, but I just wanted to give you guys a chapter faster than expected.**

**Next chapter will be ALOT LONGER, ALOT!**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**I do not own Degrassi, but I do own Imogen's nanny, Angelica.**

* * *

><p>The week went by like lightning, and before I knew it, the last bell rang, letting me know school was out until Monday. I rose up from my seat, bolting out of class, my body swimming with excitement, because tonight was the night.<p>

Giggling to myself, I made my way to the entrance of the school. It wasn't 'THE NIGHT', but I hadn't had a good party with good people in awhile, even if it was only going to be Adam, Fiona, and Eli.

Eli.

I knew I had to be careful, but I wanted to just be impulsive, reckless. I wanted him. All of him. Sexually and emotionally. He drove me insane. I strayed away from the idea of him being a love interest. I couldn't comprehend love. At least I didn't think I could. But the amount of lust that coursed through my veins every time I saw him….I didn't even know how I kept myself from attacking him.

"Imogen!"

"Huh, oh, Adam, hey!" I pulled myself from my thoughts, grinning at the boy standing in front of me.

"You had the most distressed-goofy expression on your face…..care to share your thoughts?" he followed me down the staircase.

"You don't want to know." I shook my head, "Really."

"I'll find out tonight!" he smirked, "I'm so nervous, Fiona-"

"You won't be nervous, I promise." I unlocked my car, throwing my bag on the passenger seat, "I've got a supply of good marijuana and a fully stocked liquor cabinet."

"You thought this out well, didn't you?" Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "I just hope-"

"It won't be awkward." I finished his sentence, tossing him a friendly smile, "Trust me Adam, I make for an EXCELLENT, wingman."

"You know, I could be your wingman." Adam offered, trying to conceal his grin.

"I'll have you know that I am in no need of a wingman, my friend." I answered as-a-matter-of-factly, "But thanks for the option."

"Just let me know!" Adam called as he walked away, hurrying to meet his brother.

The drive home, all I could think about was tonight. Was it even a good idea? Getting completely obliterated with a boy that I was fantasizing about, who is also so fucked in the head? It didn't seem like a prime idea, but it sure was something I was itching to do.

My feelings for Eli were teetering from lust to friendship to love. I hadn't had any male physical contact since my last boyfriend. I couldn't bear to put myself in a situation where fear of flashbacks would be there. But I knew I had to take a chance, I couldn't live in fear for the rest of my life.

One thing I did know, was that I didn't want Eli to become a rebound. I thought the reason why I had such strong feelings and such a small amount of time, was because of my previous relationship. I knew Eli was genuine, but we both had extreme past issues. His ex and my ex. Putting us together could be a volatile cocktail.

**_Later than evening..._**

"Imogen….what are you doing?" Angelica appeared in the pool house doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Setting up for my party." I responded nonchalantly, arranging red Solo cups for beer pong.

"First week of school and you're having a party?" she put her hands on her hips, "This sure is a change."

"I can't dwell on the past, Angie." I turned around, "It's killing me. It haunts me. I need to move on, I need to forget everything."

"And you really think this is the best way to do that?" she walked towards me, "I don't want you getting into partying again-"

"I'm not like that anymore." I narrowed my gaze on her, "That was the past. This is different. I made friends."

"I just don't want to see you suffering again. Just…" her voice trailed off, and she pulled me into her arms, "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"I'll be fine, I promise." I mumbled into her hair, sighing, "Don't worry about me, I'm strong."

"I knew you're strong, but you're very good at concealing-"

"Angie, STOP!" I pushed her away, anger starting to boil, "I just want to start over, and I want to pretend like nothing ever happened before. And you doubting me isn't helping!"

"I wasn't doubting you, Immy!" she replied, pleadingly, "I just care about you too much to see you tear yourself apart again, you were doing so good-"

"And I still am doing good!" I yelled, my skin growing hot, "You need to trust me, you need to stop babying me, you're not my mother!"

"And where is your mother, Imogen, WHERE IS SHE?" Angelica blurted out, immediately, covering her mouth.

I backed up, feeling a rush of angered emotions flow through my body, "Get out."

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" she started.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I clenched my fists, trying to control my breathing.

With one last look of sorrow, Angelica exited the pool house. Running towards the entrance, I slammed the doors shut. I couldn't breathe and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. My anxiety overcoming my mind and body. Inhaling, and exhaling deeply, I looked around frantically for something to breathe into.

"Imogen! Imogen!" I faintly heard my name being called, unfortunately I couldn't answer, grasping my sides, I tried to reach for air.

The back doors of the house opened, and Adam came rushing in, confusion all over his face.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling!" he searched my face for an answer. I held my hands up, pointing to my throat and chest, motioning that I couldn't breathe. Adam backed up, jetting around the expansive room, searching.

Gasping, I felt myself becoming lightheaded and my lungs tightening. I needed air and I needed it now.

"Here! Here!" Adam ran up to me, holding a brown paper bag, cuffing it, he placed it over my mouth, starting to instruct me with breathing exercises. He sat me down, straightening my back, so my lungs could open. Tears streaked my face, as my breathing turned to normal. Shaking uncontrollably, Adam pulled the bag down, hugging me.

We stayed there, embraced, for what seemed like hours. He gently released, looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked a concerned tone could be heard in his voice, "What happened?"

"Yeah," I swallowed, "I just had a fight with Angelica."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap, "No, no, I just want to have a good night."

"We can do that." I looked up and saw him smiling, "We're going to have a blast."

"Thank you….thank you." I wiped the drying tears away, "I'm sorry you had to see this-"

"See what?" Adam answered, a glint of assurance in his eyes.

"This is why we're friends." I stood up slowly, gathering my composure. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes, silently vowing to erase everything that had just happened. Upon opening them, I saw Adam looking at me amusingly.

"Just to let you know, I'm here to talk, if you need me. You know that."

"I know, and I will….just not tonight." I walked towards the bathroom.

"Good." he followed behind me, "Eli will be here soon and Fiona is on her way."

"Fiona, hmmmm?" I went to the mirror, wiping away the traces of running mascara, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, Drew gave me a pep talk." Adam appeared in the mirror, "So I think I'm good."

"See, I told you, you would be," I grinned, fixing my hair.

"And Eli?"

I brought my hands down, turning to Adam, raising my eyebrow, "Wait until you see what I've got in store."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEWS! KEEP 'EM COMING DARLINGS :P<strong>


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello again, lovely readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't express how much I appreciate it :)**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to still give you guys a taste, and not keep you waiting so long, so I decided to put up what I have so far and finish later tonight.**

**Again, this is AU, for everyone, especially Imogen, because I started writing before she appeared on the show. I will be staying with how I present her character here, I will not be changing her. She will have similar attributes, but overall, she's mine haha.**

**The next part of the chapter, the rating will be changing from T to M, because of 'certain' scenes I will be writing in, and it will stay like that for the rest of the story!**

**So please read and review, let me know what you think!**

**Also, I have Tumblr, if any of you guys want to follow me, I do post degrassi, but I am not a degrassi blog AT ALL.**

_Please go to my profile and click HOMEPAGE to see my Tumblr (or my username is dirty-mermaid)_

**feel free to follow :) I don't bite. well, that is unless you want me to ;)**

_**I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a surf board.**_

* * *

><p>"Should I be scared?" Adam followed me out of the bathroom, trailing behind me.<p>

I smirked to myself.

"Imogen…..what is it?" he nudged me, "You're not going to roofie Eli, are you?"

"Oh my god!" I spun around, dramatically throwing my hands up, "You've caught me! Now what will I ever do?"

"I always come in at the strangest times." a familiar voice was heard from the entrance of the pool house.

"So convenient." Adam rolled his eyes.

Upon turning around, I was greeted with soft emerald eyes, and that butterfly inducing smirk, "Hello, Eli Goldsworthy."

"Hello Imogen Moreno." he answered, obviously amused by my use of his full name.

"So who's ready to get crazy?" I grinned widely at the two boys, then remembering, "Where's Fiona?"

"Fashionably late!" Fiona popped from behind Eli, smiling sweetly.

"Fiona! I've heard so much about you…." I glanced quickly at Adam, witnessing a crimson blush sweep across his cheeks.

"Have you, now?" she traipsed towards Adam, nudging him, "What have you been spreading, cutie?"

"Uh-um-" he stumbled over his words, and I took that as an opportunity to save him.

"Only that you are the most beautiful girl he's ever seen!" I covered, and Adam squeaked, causing a laughter to cover the room, breaking the awkwardness.

"So, Imogen." Eli walked towards me, limping slightly with his walking cast, "What do you have in store for tonight?"

"I'm not sure you want me to answer that one." I smiled secretively, "Don't you like mystery, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"More than the average." he replied, leaning on the table next to me, "I see beer pong, so we're obviously drinking, so what's the surprise?"

"What we're drinking." I casually brushed by him, small jolts of electricity passing from his body to mine. I knew I looked flushed, and I was silently thanking myself for having low lighting.

Walking over to the bar, I grabbed two bottles of alcohol, and a jug of tropical punch. Making my way back, Eli was already popping the top on one of the beers that lined the pong table.

"What is THAT?" Eli took a swig, gulping it down, "It has three X's on it…."

"It's call Graves." I answered happily, unscrewing the cap, "It's 190 proof."

"And that's legal?" he looked shocked.

"It's perfectly legal, silly boy!" I giggled, pouring the alcohol into the bottom of the container. Picking up the next bottle, which was Malibu, I poured the entire pint in, tossing the emptied bottle onto the couch.

"This is my special blend." I informed, popping the plastic seal on the juice, "You won't even taste the alcohol."

"What's it called?" he moved closer, bending down to whiff the substance, "Holy shit!"

"I didn't finish yet!" I slapped his shoulder, batting him away, "Patience, darling."

Pouring the jug of juice to its entirety into the container, I picked up the spoon from the side, stirring in the ice.

"Now," I started, putting the cover on, I grabbed a red cup from the table, opening the spout, the brightly colored liquid flowing into the cup. I straightened up, facing him, "Taste it."

Eli looked at me curiously, glancing back and forth from the cup to me, "Oookayyy…"

"I promise it won't kill you," I handed it to him, watching him take a cautious sip, "Yet, anyways."

I watched him carefully as he took the cup away, looking down into it, then taking another. I grinned in satisfaction, "Delicious, isn't it?"

"I have to say, Miss Moreno," he brought his eyes to mine, "This is quite the concoction."

"You'll be feeling good before you know it!" I poured myself a cup, taking a much needed swig.

"But I already do." he said quietly, as if it was only meant for me to hear.

Caught off guard at his sudden, release of emotion towards, me, I couldn't think of a witty comeback to say. All I could do was smile goofily at him, like a little girl at her first crush. Eli chuckled at my silence, holding up his cup, "To the night?"

"To the night." I bumped my plastic vessel into his, the liquid sloshing over the edges. As if on cue, we both lifted the substance to our lips, chugging it down.

About an hour into the evening, I could already tell everyone was feeling tipsy or more. Fiona was flirting shamelessly with Adam, giggling at everything that came out of his mouth. Adam thankfully, became more comfortable, putting his arm around Fiona as they talked with Eli.

I felt kind of out of place, sitting behind the bar, downing drink after drink. I always made the error of drinking too fast, causing it to all hit me at one time. This nights earlier events of Angelina and my fight, haunted my mind, forcing the fun and impulsive Imogen to be restrained.

I didn't owe anyone anything. I'd been through hell in past few years, and logically, what Angelina said was right, whether I wanted to believe it or not. But mentally, I didn't care, mentally, all I wanted was an escape, and I didn't care how.

"Imo!" Eli pushed me out of my thoughts, and I blinked my eyes, the beautifully shaggy haired teenager coming into view, "Imo, that's your new name."

"Imo?" I giggled, feeling my cheeks burn hot, from a mixture of alcohol and surprise, "I guess, now what can I call you?"

"Eli, duh!" he rested his elbows on the bar directly in front of me, "I don't need a nickname."

"I shall call you…." I wrinkled up my nose, cocking my head, "I shall call you….E!"

"Well, that's creative." he rolled his eyes, a playful smirk playing on his lips, "That's all you've got?"

"Would you rather me call you Jerk?" I answered in fake defense, standing up behind the bar, "HUH, JERK?"

"Eli." he narrowed his eyes.

"Jerk." I leaned over the bar, bringing my face inches from his. Staying in the position for a minute, I surveyed his face. Watching his facial expressions change from serious to amused, he cracked a smile, pulling back from the bar.

"Stop being a wallflower." he motioned for me to join him, "Out of all people, I'd expect you to be running around naked by now."

"Oh, someone is already picturing me naked?" I walked out from behind the wooden bar, swaying slightly from intoxication, I sauntered over, grabbing his arm, "We can arrange that."

Eli grinned sloppily, linking his arm into mine, "Okay, well then, what's the plan?"

"Okay, everyone!" I yelled, motioning the others to come, "Let's play a game."

"Oh, a game!" Fiona skipped over, Adam not far behind, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's called, "Hot Seat." I recalled, un-linking my arms with Eli's, "One person, sits in this chair," I pulled the one-seat couch, to the center of the room, across from the table, "And one person shoots, into one of two cups."

I grabbed two cups, one bigger than the other, setting them down on the table. Picking up a pong ball, I walked over in front of the chair, "The person sitting in the chair has to do a dare, that the person shooting the ball says. But they only have to do the dare if it gets into the smaller cup. If the ball goes into the bigger cup, then the person who says the dare, has to do their own."

"Ohh, I like this!" Fiona clapped her hands, exchanging devilish looks with myself. I grinned, holding out the ball.

"Who wants to be in the hot seat first?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! The next chapter will have you SCREAMING! in pleasure or pain ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**AH! I'm back! Sorry, I partied a little too hard the past few days lol and I had writers block, but here is chapter seven!**

**Just to let you know again, this AU. ALLLLLL THE WAYYYY.**

**And of course, I will be doing alternating POV's in the next chapter and on.**

**I can't wait until you guys see Eli's POV ;)**

**This is most def. a tease for what's to come. But what can I say, I like leaving you guys wondering.**

**PLEASE read and review and spread my story to your Degrassi friends!**

_**I do not own Degrassi, but I do have 5 tattoos.**_

_PS: Any questions or want to ask when I'm updating next? Hit me up on my tumblr! Username: dirty-mermaid_

* * *

><p>"I will!" Fiona volunteered, plopping down into the chair, "Adam?"<p>

"Adam, you're daring her." Eli grinned, nudging him playfully, "Make it good, man."

"Okay, uhm…" he glanced up thoughtfully, then a small smile escaped his lips, "If I get this in, I dare you to kiss Imogen."

"Okay!" Fiona spoke up, quickly, looking over at me, "I'll try anything once."

"Adam," Eli paused taking the last gulp from his 3rd cup, "You do know if you don't get it in the right cup, you have to kiss Imogen?"

"The more the merrier." I giggled, biting my lip as Eli focused his eyes on me, an amused expression plastered on his face.

"You don't mind, Eli?" Adam smiled, obviously feeling the alcohol he was previously drinking, "I mean-"

"Just throw the ball!" he laughed, "Who cares!"

Adam tossed the ball, and it hit off the smaller cup, hitting the bigger cup, then it teetered into the smaller cup, the room erupting with the boys cheers.

"Well…" I shrugged, watching as Fiona got up from the chair.

"Come here!" she held out her arms, beckoning for me to go to her. Laughing, I tripped a bit over my feet, falling into Fiona, causing us to both topple over onto the chair, our bodies tangled together. We glanced at each other, then glanced at the boys who were wide-eyed and staring.

"Kiss me!" I announced, trying not to laugh as my lips crashed into Fiona's, the taste of liquor being passed back in forth, we both started giggling into each other, and I couldn't help but think of what Eli and Adam's reactions were going to be.

"Well, I must say," I pushed myself up from off of my new friend, perching myself on the arm of the chair, "You are quite the kisser, Miss Coyne."

"I could say the same to you, Miss Moreno." Fiona winked and we both went into a fit of giggles.

"Can you guys do that again…." I heard Eli's voice.

"DUDE!" Adam, punched him, "One time only!"

"I mean…." Fiona eyed me, playfully, "If she's up to it…"

"NEXT!" Adam blurted out, putting his body in between Fiona and I.

I grinned at him, winking, before stepping back, I whirled around to face Eli, "Get it the hot seat, baby."

Eli raised his eyebrow, licking his bottom lip, "Baby?"

Ignoring his response, I brushed by him, heading to the table to get more to drink, filling up my cup. I took the opportunity to down as much as I could, feeling the liquor pulse through my veins. I smiled to myself, beginning to feel my body sway and become warm.

I felt a presence behind me, but paid no mind, chugging down the bittersweet liquid.

"Fill me up?" softly calloused hands, rested on my bare hips, causing me to jump slightly.

"What am I, your maid?" I quipped, not turning around. I could already tell that Eli was smirking behind me.

"We can arrange that." He whispered in my ear. I felt his grip tighten slightly, before releasing.

Why did he have to be so fucking irresistible? Honestly, what the fuck was my appeal to this baggage ridden emo boy? I didn't even want to turn around to face him, if I did, I'd attack him. All I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and have my way with him. Okay, Imogen, no, focus. FOCUS!

"Imo!" Eli appeared in front of me, waving his hands, "Jesus woman! You have the attention span of a squirrel!"

"What can I say, " I took my composure, watching as he poured himself another drink, "You distract me."

"Oh, do I?" he answered humorously, taking a big swig.

"Kidding!" I grinned mischievously, "Get in the hot seat! We have a game to play, mister!"

Fiona stumbled over to me, giggling as she almost fell, upon reaching me, she grabbed my shoulders, pulling me in, "Get it in the big cup!" she whispered.

Confused, I eyed her, "But that means I lose and have to do the dare-"

"Duh, sweetie!" she smiled mischievously, "What's the best way to get Eli all riled up?"

I finally cracked a smile, and Fiona winked, before whisking herself back into Adam's arms. She was right, I had to spice things up, even if it meant risking myself for the dare.

"Ready yet, princess?" Eli leaned back into the sofa chair, waiting for an answer, "I'm not getting any younger here."

Rolling my eyes, I intercepted the ball from Adam, walking over next to where Eli was sitting, "I dare you, Elijah Goldsworthy-"

"ELI!" he poked me in the side.

Ignoring him, I grinned to myself, "I dare you to go skinny dipping in my pool."

Before I could get a protest, I kissed my inhibitions away and shot the ball, it effortlessly landing into the bigger cup. Hearing the hoots and hollers around me, I couldn't stop smiling. It was either because of the adrenaline pumping through my veins or the alcohol finally taking its toll on my body. I voted both.

Coming back from my thoughts, I looked around me to see Adam and Fiona tumbling into the back room. Mission accomplished for Adam. But what about me? I couldn't even remember my mission.

I turned around, walking past Eli, whom had just lifted himself from the chair. Grabbing the vessel of mixed drink, I unscrewed the cap, lifting the 2 gallon plastic container to my mouth, downing what was left.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I felt a hand pull down mine, grabbing the container from me. I furrowed my eyebrows, pouting at the beautiful green-eyed male in front of me.

"I want some too, you know." he smirked, drinking the rest of what was left in the bottle. Hearing the container hit the floor, I drunkenly glanced up, Eli running his fingers through his silky chocolate locks. He certainly was delicious. I licked my lips, forcing myself to step back.

Eli observed me. I watched as his eyes, bloodshot, and glazed over, traveled over my body, slowly. The tension between us was suffocating. What kind of tension, I had no idea. It felt like every single emotion was crowded around us. It was overwhelming, it was indescribable.

"Imogen," he finally spoke, his voice low and raspy, "C-can I, can I tell you something?"

I smiled faintly, lifting my hand up to his chin, trailing my fingertips along his jaw bone, up to his lips, "Shhh, "I responded softly, "follow me."

I turned on my heel, tripping slightly over my own feet. I giggled, grabbing onto items, as I made my way to the entrance of the pool house. Pushing the double doors open, cool spring air blasted upon my hot skin.

Humming happily, I waltzed over to the lighted in ground pool, stopping at the beginning of the diving board.

"You planned this, didn't you." I jumped. Eli was hovering behind me.

Turning around, I smiled devilishly, "Obviously, sweetheart." I looked down, unbuttoning my jean shorts, "You can't get your cast wet."

Slipping off my shorts, I proceeded to pull off my shirt. Tossing them to the ground, I looked up at the heavily intoxicated boy in front of me.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes." Eli answered, gulping.

"Can you unhook this for me?" I nodded at his answer, turning around, my back facing him. I knew I was playing a game with him. And I didn't care.

I felt his hands touch my backside, fumbling with the clasp, quickly, almost expertly undoing it. Releasing my black lace bra to the gravel-ridden ground, I pulled at the thin fabric of my panties, pulling them down as well.

"Imogen….." I didn't move, feeling Eli's body heat pulsate onto my bare backside. My heart was racing and my skin was tingling. A pair of hands, lightly grazed my sides, moving in agonizingly slow circles. I allowed my head to fall back onto his shoulder, my eyes lidded from his tantalizing touch.

His breathing labored, Eli pushed his body into mine gently, his hands traveling across my stomach, continuing the small circles that he started with. I felt like I was weightless, lost in a world of his velvet touch. I leaned back into him more, hearing a low moan escape from his lips. I opened my eyes, my mouth curling up into a smirk.

"Time to go swimming." I pulled my body from his, I heard him whine almost inaudibly at the loss.

Without much thought, I ran down the diving board, jumping into the heated pool. Opening my eyes, I floated under the water, pushing from the bottom of the pool, upwards, breaking the surface.

Wiping the water droplets away from my eyes, I saw Eli standing by the edge of the pool, gazing at me. He looked like he was in a trance, not breaking his stare with mine.

"Too bad you can't come in." I swam over to the ledge of the pool where he was, resting my elbows on the cement.

"You're fucking nuts." he chuckled softly, bending down so he was closer to me, "Do you know what you did to me back there?"

I cocked my head, flicking out my tongue to lick my lips, "Do you know what you did to me back there?"

His lips curled up into that knee-trembling smirk, "Have I met my match, Miss Moreno?"

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elijah Goldsworthy."_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL 3<strong>


	9. Chapter Eight

**Ok, so i always say I'm going to make the chapters longer, but I LOVE GIVING YOU GUYS CLIFF HANGERS.**

**seeing you guys squirm is the best haha!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. NOT A BIG LEMON, BUT A SMALL LEMON. A very small lemon, compared to what else is to 'come' lol see what I did there? haha **

**anyways. This chapter is Eli's POV. Please tell me if it's good or not lol, i didn't want to get too frisky just yet.**

**So about the latest Degrassi episodes? I'm still a hardcore Imogen fan. And Imogeli FTW. I love that cray cray bitch.**

**I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a lot of purses.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eli's POV<em>**

Wasted.

That's exactly what I was. I watched as Imogen swam to the shallow end of the pool. As she exited, walking up the steps, my eyes didn't leave her body. She was absolutely breath-taking, the way the moonlight ricocheted off her skin, silhouetting her pixie-like features. Lust infiltrated my veins, blood pumping to EVERY part of my body.

I couldn't say that I knew what I liked in Imogen, or why I was so fascinated by her. She drew things from inside me, that lay dormant for years. Good or bad, I liked the way she made me feel, I liked this new feeling.

I wanted her, no doubt. God, I wanted her in such bad ways. And now, with the level of intoxication I was at, all I could think about was fucking her. No, not making love. Fucking her.

"Eli!" she giggled, wrapping herself up into a white plush towel, she made her way towards me, "It's getting nippy out here, shall we?"

She winked at me, brushing past my body, causing ripples of goose bumps to cover me. I licked my lips hungrily, eagerly following behind. I wasn't thinking…well, with my head at least.

"Hey…" I closed the doors behind us, watching as she stumbled over to the couch, landing against the cushions. I swept my eyes down her body again, swaying slightly.

"You're cute when you're drunk." she smiled, curling up into the corner of the couch, "Come here."

"Am I?" I smirked, making my way towards the couch. I sat down next to her, the scent of strawberries and coconut filling my nose. She smelled so good, I could eat her….

"Did you have fun tonight, love?" she brought me back to her attention, her fingers twirling brown locks between them. My eyes dropped to her towel wrapped body.

"You have no idea." I lazily brought my gaze up, leveling with hers. Bedroom eyes stared back at me, taunting me with every glisten. I watched as she flicked out her tongue licking her bottom lip casually. If it wasn't for her naked taunts earlier, I wouldn't be so horny right now.

I felt the excitement in my pants grow, and I shifted. Imogen's petite lips curled into a smirk.

"I like that I made you uncomfortable." she scooted closer to me, putting her hand under my chin, "Do you?"

I swallowed hard, not breaking my gaze with hers, "Imogen….."

"Yes, Eli?" she slowly trailed her fingers down my neck, stopping at the collar of my shirt.

It was like I'd lost all of my common sense. I dove into her, pushing her back onto the arm of the sofa. My body looming over her small one. Lust clouding my eyes, I bit my lip, feeling her hands grab the back of my head, pulling me down. My mouth crashed into hers, her tongue sliding over my lips, pushing its way in. I breathed into her, hands groping everything they could.

She pulled away, kissing my jaw line, trailing rough kisses down my neck. Finding my weak spot, she bit down, causing me to let out a low growl. My mind was in a riot, one part of me saying no, the other part of me screaming yes. Feeling her lick her way up my neck again, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I pressed my hips into hers, my obvious hard on poking in between her bare legs. I grabbed her by the hair, jerking her head in a backward motion, her throat coming in full view.

"Ahhhhh…" her mouth opened in ecstasy as I dove into her neck, nibbling furiously, trying to find that spot that would make her legs tremble. I moaned loudly in response, against her skin, as she raked her fingernails into my back.

Biting down, she arched her back clean off the sofa, pressing her torso further into mine. Eyes glazed over with excitement, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my body.

"Fuck, you're incredible." I leaned my forehead onto hers, panting, "Fuck."

"Shhh." she brought her finger to my lips, bringing her hand down, her fingers danced on the top of my jeans. Without hesitation, she expertly unzipped, pushing her hand in. Grasping my member, I groaned, feeling myself grow even more in her small hand. I watched a small smile played on her lips, as she pumped, agonizingly slow, eventually bringing her eyes to meet mine.

A smirk danced on my lips, and I leaned into her, licking the lobe of her ear, "Well, now that you've got ME all worked up…."

I slid her hand out of my jeans, my body sliding down hers. I roughly pulled the towel off of her, her body coming into full view for me. I kissed her stomach, licking my way down. I looked up briefly as her chest heaved, watching me through lidded eyes.

Brashly, I pushed her thighs apart, my fingers sweeping over her slit, teasingly. Making eye-contact with her again, I smirked, unrepentantly pushing my finger through and into her wet entrance.

Imogen moaned, loudly, squirming where she lay. I watched her expressions change as I went in and out, moving my thumb over her clit, sweeping in circular motions. Her hands gripped my arms, as she moaned for more.

Lowering my face, I pushed her legs open even further, flicking my tongue over her bud. Her hips started to buck, and I grasped her hips, holding her down. Licking expertly, I brought my tongue up and down, in and out, changing the speed with the response I was getting from her body.

She grabbed the back of my head, pushing myself into her. Moaning into her mound, I felt her body start to shake slightly. Curses left her lips, as she lost all control of her body movements.

I flicked my tongue faster over her swollen clit, sensing that she was close to climax.

"Oh, FUCK, ELI!" she screamed, her ass lifting off of the couch. Bucking her hips sporadically as waves of pleasure took over her body. Pushing her hips down, my tongue slowed, lapping up her sweet juices eagerly, watching as she intently rode out her orgasm.

You…" Imogen spoke, breathlessly, her body falling limp underneath me. I crawled up from in between her thighs, resting my head just below her breasts.

She looked at me, something in her eyes changing. And it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I did it on purpose lol. More tonight :)<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE 3**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Okay, I'm back :)**

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm really busy, and this is what I've got! I'm currently working on Chapter 10 right now.**

**I will warn you guys again, this will not be a lovey dovey happy story, at all. Maybe, one day it will be.**

**It will be messed up, dark, and honestly completely fucked up.**

**I hope you guys like where I'm taking this ;)**

**Reviews are welcome, SO WELCOME! I will be alternating POV's every chapter. Next chapter will be Eli.**

**I do not own Degrassi, but I do own an extensive headband collection.**

**ps: I hope you guys understand this chapter...**

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, my body and my mind shifted, slowly sinking down to that place I hated to go. Everything around me seemingly darkened, my vision becoming blurred, my hearing going in and out. I felt that familiar pull of my inner demon, and I fought back, forcing my vision to focus.<p>

A pair of dark green, concerned eyes stared back at me as my vision adjusted. I recognized Eli, his head still resting on my bare stomach. I was naked. Oh, fuck.

I moved quickly, the alcohol sloshing around my empty stomach. I felt hot and clammy, and my mind was racing.

"Imo, imo, what's wrong-" Eli moved away from me, watching me carefully.

"You-you need to leave." I stuttered, pulling the towel around me, I backed away from him, my eyes darting back and forth. I felt her boil within me. No, not now. I felt my demon clawing from under my skin, trying to scratch her way out. She couldn't do this, not now.

"Imogen, what-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes, I slowly let the monster inside me come out, "Get the fuck out of here, GO!"

Eli backed away, his expression changed from concerned to frantic. He stumbled over his walking cast, grabbing his belongings. I turned away, feeling the pull become stronger. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw myself into the pool and drown.

Ignoring the calls from behind me, I ran from the pool, towards the main house. Flying through the doors, everything was silent. I made my way to my room, bumping into the walls. Slamming the door behind me, I dropped to the soft white carpet, sobbing.

"You always ruin everything." I sniffed, looking up slowly to the mirror that was directly across the room from me. I saw a familiar girl staring back at me. Naked, puffy, with blood shot eyes. And then I saw…_her_. Hovering above me, an evil smile plastered upon her ghostly face. I loathed her, I plotted to murder her. I rose slowly.

"I HATE YOU!" I ran to the mirror, slamming my fist into it. Everything shattered, and in that moment, I felt numb. No pain, no evil. And then, I smiled.

Looking down at my hand, I saw the warm, crimson liquid slide down, making intricate designs upon my arm. I felt drunk and my body was still raging with adrenaline. I laid down on my back, among the shards of broken mirror. I was caught between heaven and hell. Floating without emotions, swimming without feeling.

She hovered above me, grinning in satisfaction. I giggled, maniacally, knowing she was pleased. Caught in the high she had given me, I felt invincible.

I closed my eyes, still smiling. I never told anyone about her. Nope, no one. She was there when she wanted to be. I loved her and I hated her. But she controlled me, I couldn't control her. She lay dormant and came and went as she pleased. Slowly, I fell into a deep sleep, forgetting anything had ever happened.

**_The Next Morning…_**

"Imogen….sweetheart, wake up."

I opened my eyes, the sun burning my vision. The blinds slowly closed, and I tried to sit up, but my body felt too sluggish. After my vision focused, I saw Angelica at the foot of my bed.

"Hey honey." she smiled faintly, "How are you feeling?"

I grunted, lifting my hand to brush the hair out of my eyes, I realized it was bandaged, "What-"

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Angelica, walked around the bed, sitting down next to me.

I glanced at my hand, and my arm, seeing red scratches and purple bruises. I shook my head, trying to think. I glanced out the balcony door, the pool house coming into view. All of a sudden, everything came rushing back. Adam, Fiona, Eli, the party, drinking, the pool. Where was everyone? What happened to my hand? I had too many unanswered questions. I started to breathe heavy and I felt Angelica's hand close over mine.

"Everyone got home safe." she answered my silent questions, "Do you remember what else happened?"

"No." I pulled my bandaged hand under the covers, away from her touch.

"I found you naked, and bleeding." she swallowed, trying to act like it didn't phase her, "Your mirror is in pieces."

"I must have tripped." I sunk under the covers.

Angelica stared at me, before sighing.

"I think we should go take a visit to see Dr. Sheldon-"

"I'm not crazy!" I snapped my head back to her, "She's a stupid bitch who knows NOTHING about me."

"I wasn't saying you were crazy." Angelica replied calmly.

"You were implying that I see the crazy doctor." I seethed, "Don't play fucking stupid."

Ignoring my remark, she stood up, straightening her clothes, "I'll be cleaning up the pool house if you need me."

I watched as she left, closing the door softly behind her. I felt sick and exhausted. My head pounding with the thoughts of last night. I had hooked up with Eli. That's all I could replay in my head. All I saw were his eyes staring back at me, looking terrified.

I knew she came last night. Ruining everything like always. I couldn't quite remember exactly what happened, but I knew she had caused all of this. I thought she was gone forever. I hadn't seen her for a very long time. Her name was Genny. She was my satanic subconscious, the one responsible for all of my wrongdoing in the past. She played a part in everything. And she always destroyed EVERYTHING in her path.

But she loved me, like no one else did. And all I wanted, was that feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>blah blah blah review review review! ;)<strong>


End file.
